


True Love Restraint

by ColetteIsAPotato



Series: Vocaloid Oneshots [1]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Blood and Gore, Character Death, F/M, Guns, Knives, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Psycho, Psychological Torture, Restraints, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 16:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20763479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColetteIsAPotato/pseuds/ColetteIsAPotato
Summary: Love is often the the poison that kills us.





	True Love Restraint

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my draft for quite a while so I decided to publish it. I'm not sure if this was edited properly so please point out mistakes. This was hella long. I even thought this was already deleted. I was going to delete it but I decided to check the contents because there might be something I can salvage. I was surprised I found that there was nearly 12 thousand words already in for the story, I didn't think it was this long.
> 
> Since I don't want it to rot in my drafts forever. It already states that I finished this so why not publish it for the sake of an update?
> 
> Hahaha. I'm just kidding of course.
> 
> I wrote this a while back. I can't believe I've ignored this since October-December 2017. Haha. Well, enjoy even if my writing's quite sloppy because I was an amatuer writer before.

* * *

I stared at her as she sat beside me laughing. She's so pretty, I love her so much that I just want to snatch her away.

This girl was Rin Otosaka, my childhood best friend. She became my sunshine the first time we meet—no, scratch that, she became my everything. If she and I didn't meet at all I think I would have killed myself.

I love her and there's no doubt that she loves me, she can't love somebody else because she only loves me. Only me and I know that, no else but me.

You might never understand why I love her but if you were in my shoes at that time, then you might understand even just a fraction of why my feelings for her became rooted this deep.

* * *

I just turned seven, at that time I lived a very pathetic apathetic life, you see I recently got into an accident, I was a year younger then.

My parents and I got mixed up in a car crash, though it was not us who crashed into another car nor the one that the other car crashed into we were simply not spared.

We got caught up in it, my parents didn't suffer major injuries but I did, or so the doctors said.

They say something messed up my head. Something about messing with my brain or something, they advised my parents to keep me out of contact with other people for a few months, except the therapist that's going to help _fix_ me.

I'm not too sure about it,o but they had regarded my mentality, to the point they suggested locking me up and sending me to an asylum, which my parents highly disagreed to do. They had me confined to my room instead.

_Everything's a lie, though._ Nothing's wrong with me. It's their way to say I'm stupid and my parents are moronic idiots to believe in that lie. They made _that_ up, those doctors are _liars_ they just want more money in their pockets that's why my parent's had to pay a lot for a couple of trauma therapies.

The confinement, the pills, the constant drugs being injected into me, it was all a setup. They were greedy pigs willing to do anything to get their filthy hands on cash.

But I wasn't traumatized at all, the car crash didn't even bother me. See, all they want is the money. They even suggested to put me in an asylum. _I'm not mad._

What are they even thinking? Luckily my parents still disagreed with it through and through.

_Stupid doctors_, they like tricking people. _Everyone_ is just messing with my head.

When I returned to school no one came near me. Unfortunately, the car crash incident had spread all over the town.

_I hate it, what did I do?_

_Everyone_ was afraid to come near me even the teachers. _Everyone_ gave me sympathetic looks from afar and petrified glances when I'm near.

_I'm pitiful, aren't I?_ This is stupid why show sympathy when they turn petrified the moment I'm near them?

_I hate myself. I hate them. I hate everyone. I wish everyone will just die._

It's been a month the news about the accident has died down but no one still wants to approach me.

_I hate it. Why me? Am I sinful to deserve this? I hate being alone, can't anyone see that? I want to kill myself. I hate my life. It's not worth living._

My parents keep crying thinking something's wrong with me, my friends ignore me, my classmates and teachers are afraid of me.

_What did I do to deserve this? There's nothing wrong with me._

"Hi," a voice perked up beside me. I was at the back of the school by the "**Secret Garden**" no one ever knew about.

It was well-hidden and no one took the time to notice it, unlike me who always outcasted by everyone. I looked to the side to see a girl with blonde hair and green eyes. I looked at her for a moment pondering if this was just a hallucination. After a while, I concluded it was so I turned away. _Yeah, it is. No one would ever come near me._

"...Hey, I said 'Hi' at least answer back.." She pouted. My eyes widened, _she's real._

"What the? What's with the shocked face, did you think I was a ghost?" She asked with a giggle.

".... N-no...I...I just..."

She giggled again. What's with her giggling. There's nothing funny. "Hahaha, you sound weird."

_I don't get her. Is she here to mock me?_ My eyes darkened at that thought. Black thoughts surrounded my mind, swirling, winding and filling my head with dark conclusions. _She's here to laugh at me. She deserves to die. What type of person does this? I'm going to kill-_

"I'm Rin, I'm kinda new here so I was wondering around. Wanna be friends?" She cut me off of my thoughts when she said that.

_'**Friend**'_ she said. _Is she lying? Is she trying to trick me?_

"...Please..I-if this is a ...Joke...Stop it..Or else.."

She frowned at me. Disappointment very clear in her eyes

"Why would I joke about being friends? The worse thing to have is a fake friend. I promise I'm being honest, let's be friends. You seem like you have trust issues but trust me I really want to be friends." After what she said she reached a hand out for me to shake letting out a large toothy grin grace her small cute face. I don't know if she's honest. The grin on her face could just be a fake.

"...F-fine...But if your friends with me...You...You might not have friends other than me..." She tilted her head in confusion.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"..Others will bully you...B-because you're my..My friend...They might also stay away...From you.."

She shook her head. Does she not want to be friends after hearing that, see she's a _fake_ I knew it. _I hate her. She lied. She's a filthy liar who toys with people. She doesn't deserve to live-_

"Don't mind them, I'll still be friends with you no matter what." She told me with her emerald green eyes twinkling with determination.

"So since that's cleared up, I'm Rin."

I pondered for a moment. She wants to be friends with me and she doesn't care if she gets hated and bullied for coming near me. She's actually a nice girl. _I've never met someone like her. I'm happy I met her today._

I smiled to myself as I thought about being friends before looking at her with that smile, "Sure, I'm Len."

She smiled at me and nodded. _She's my friend. I'm so happy._

"We're friends." She started, I nodded.

"You're mine and I'm yours." She added.

Was she referring to being friends? Or does that mean she likes me? It must be the latter option. Yes, definitely, no friend would go this far.

_Mine._ _Then she's mine if she says so. I won't let anyone take her from me._

* * *

Rin and I were together even when I exchanged schools she went there and entered herself. She actually lives alone, her parents are abroad and they don't usually come back here that often. She had a hard time looking for a place to stay the day I moved. That was because three days after I left she called saying she wanted to go to the town I was going to live in. I was so happy the moment she told me that. _She wants to be with me,_ I concluded.

We're both high school students by now. Both fourteen years old. Both going through the adolescent stage.

She was still cheerful, popular among the boys, which I hated.

_Those filthy, flirty bastards._ Argh, can't they see I'm always with her? Can't they take a hint?

_She's mine. She only loves me. Only me._

There's no one else but me, how stupid of them to even think of owning her. I was popular among the girls too but what do I care about prissy prude bitches.

She's got a new '**_best friend_**', a wench named Miku Hatsune. She has '**_other friends_**' too, a slut named Luka Megurine, an asshole named Kaito Shion and a shithead named Gakupo Kamui.

I don't know why she hangs around them. I hate all of them. They shouldn't even be worthy to gaze upon an angel like her, _they'll corrupt her._

Her beautiful bright blonde hair, her emerald green eyes pure with _innocence_. I'll never let anyone try to stain that shine in her eyes.

_ She's mine._ The day she said she'd be my friend she said it and I still hold on to that. No one else can have her. Cause she said it herself. _She'll be mine and I'll be hers._

** _I have this uncontrollable impulse, I want her all to myself. She's my beloved and she belongs to only me. You can't blame me if she kept sticking around._ **

"Len!" She called out to me. I love her voice. I love how she says my name. _And I should be the only one she calls out to._

"What is it Rin?" I answered with a smile. My fake facade would always drop when she arrives. But I try to put up most of them to try and cover how I feel when I get upset. I don't need to see her sad.

I act like some Prince when she's not around that's why everyone else claims to like me. But they don't know the real "_Me_" that's why I hate them all for loving my mask, my facade, and not me.

_That's why everyone here is so stupid._ I believe if I moved back to that old town they wouldn't even remember me being that boy who got his head messed up in a car accident.

How foolish, only _she_ knows the real me. That's why I love her. Rin is the only one for me. And she's mine. No one else can have her but me, only.

"**OHMYGODIKNOWYOU'LLBEMADBUT**!" She told me so fast I didn't quite understand.

I laughed. Holding both her hands and letting her sit beside me on the bench. I was at a park right now and she suddenly came running calling my name.

"Speak slowly Rin I didn't get a thing you just said."

"I know we have a pact about telling each other absolutely _every_ secret and I told you all of mine and so did you but I kept...I kept..." She told me hastily but I was already used to how fast she spoke when she was nervously excited or nervously frustrated.

"You kept?"

"I kept one from you it's been 8 months since I realized it but I was kinda _shy_ to tell you." She confessed.

My brows furrowed. Did she keep a secret from me? But I thought she trusted me? Is it because she likes som- Nah that's never going to happen, _she loves me she doesn't love anyone else but me._

"You kept a secret from me? I thought you'd tell me everything Rin?"

Her eyes got teary like she was about to cry. I hate it when she starts to cry because of me but I don't entirely hate it, wouldn't that mean I am the only one capable of making her sad so she must love me to that extent to cry for nothing that important. Embracing her I run my hands on her silky short blonde hair. Sniffing it a bit when I had the chance. Her sweet citrus scent filled my senses as I petted her hair.

"Don't cry, I'm not that mad." Releasing her from my embrace she looked up at me still teary-eyed.

"B-but I kept a secret from my _bestEST_ friend."

"Rin, the word '_bestEST_' doesn't exist"

She pouted. I handed her my handkerchief and she gladly took it.

Mental Note To Self: Do not wash this handkerchief and hide it away in the blue box at the corner of my first drawer so that it will not be contaminated.

She wiped her tears with it and sniffled a bit.

"Len I like someone-" My thoughts stopped. _She likes someone? Who? It's me, right?_

"-and I wasn't sure about my feelings-" _Your not sure? Of course your not! That's because you love me, no one else only me._

"-I really didn't get it at first why I couldn't stop looking at him-" _Looking at **'Him'** but you were only looking at me. So it's me, right? It must only be me, right?_

"-why my heart beat faster than normal when he was around-" _You run around a lot and your hyperactive that's the only reason why your heart beats faster. It's definitely not because of this **'Him'.** If anyone can make your heart beat faster it's because of me_.

"-why my voice sometimes doesn't come out right when I talk to him-" _But you only talk to me. You love me, right? That 'Him' is me, right? Who else could you talk to?_

_No wait-the filthy '**things**' you like to play around and talk to. It's their influence, it's their fault. They deserve punishment. They don't deserve to live they taught you things your not supposed to know._

"-then I talked to Miku she diagnosed it as a crush. Can you believe-" _She kept talking. I can't comprehend this. It's that bitche's fault. Why would she tell her it's because of that shit of an excuse? I'm going to murder-_

"-Hey! Len, are you listening?" That stopped my thoughts. I nodded my head with a smile.

"Okay, that's it. Thanks for listening. I think I'll confess to him soon." She told me with a small blush tinting her normally rosy cheeks.

I nodded in delight showing off a fake smile not dropping my facade of acting like I was happy.

I must keep it on until she's out of sight.

"Okay then. I'll report to you when I tell him." She said with determination.

I nodded my head and faked a laugh. Oh she's being fooled she doesn't love him she loves me. That bitch is playing with her. She's pretending that my Rin likes that fucker.

I'll have to fix this. I have to kill whomever she thinks she loves cause that's not true. _She's just being influenced, my Rin only loves me._

**She loves me, only me.**

\-----------------------------

"Aww, Rin look at this cute locket! I bought one for you too!" The wench Miku spoke in her annoying high-pitched voice.

Oh, could she just shut up? I hate her voice. Unlike Rin's hers sound like broken glass. Or trash to be blunt.

"Uwaah! Thank you Miku!" Rin exclaimed happily hugging the wench.

_Unbelievable_ that thing she gave wasn't even really worth at all. I hate her, so much. Why would my Rin like _her_?

I faked a smile at the two so-called '_best friends_'.

"Ah, you guys are so close." The slut Luka spoke up with a light laugh.

Your _cleavage_ can be seen bitch your not even trying to hide it! Why does she respect you so much?

"Rin and Miku are cute either way." The fucker Kaito added to what the slut said.

I hate them all, they take up my Rin's attention to much. _She's mine. What space do they have left with her?_

"Your right. Both of them are cute." The slut spoke up again.

The bitch pouted. "Stop teasing!" She complained.

Your not cute stop pouting. Your ugly, tainted, fake, and everything Rin is not.

"Don't you think so too Len, Gakupo?" The fucker asked.

"Yeah, they are I guess." That asshole Gakupo answered with a small smile playing on his lips.

This flirty motherfucker! I'm going to-

"How about you Len?" The slut asked. That cut me off my thoughts. I faked a smile.

"I don't think Rinny is cute only Miku is," I stated slyly wiggling my brows out in a mischievous manner looking at my Rin.

She pouted while the bitch _actually_ blushed. She's assuming too much. I'm sure she also likes me and to crush her dreams I could never dream to even like this wench.

Rin stood up from her seat. We were at the rooftop eating lunch. She sat beside the bitch and slut. Beside the slut was the asshole and beside the bitch the fucker.

She sat across from me. She laid her bento box first before sitting in front of me to pinch both my cheeks.

"Take it back, Lenny. I'm cute, too" She pouted still pinching my cheeks.

I laughed. She's mad because I called _someone else_ cute. _Oh, I love her so much. She's mine. All mine. And she's jealous because I called some on else cute._

"Owkay owkay! fwayne ywour cwute!" I said in fake defeat.

She let go making a victory pose making the other unnecessary people laugh.

"Hah! I'm also cute! Lenny states!" She said happily.

Man, I love her smile. But I wonder which of the bastards she liked. The fucker or the asshole? I don't really know.

_I hate her friends. They should all just die._

* * *

It was that fucker! I knew it! _That freaking bastard is messing with her head!_

At the back of the building, Rin was confessing today. **_What does she want? To be loved? Well, she'll be happy to be loved by me._**

"I've always loved you Kaito!" She confessed.

_No, she doesn't like him._ She doesn't really love him she loves me so that's not possible.

Kaito was shocked and soon enough he smiled _'lovingly'_ at my Rin. _How could he? She's mine._

They both shared a passionate kiss. Fuck. She's just being toyed with. She doesn't love him. That bitch messed her head that's why.

Rin...**_How about I steal those of yours. You can't kiss anyone if I took them, right?_**

_I'm killing this bastard. He's done for._

* * *

After school, I met up with Rin again.

I smiled and approached her. She was smiling to herself. I love her smile but I hate it when it's because of other people.

"Rinny!" I called. She looked up at me with a blush tainting her always rosy cheeks.

"I..I.."

"You what?" I asked.

She smiled brightly. Giving me a far off day dream-ish look. I raised a brow at her.

"..I...I confessed..." She told me quietly with a small smile.

"Oh, you did?" I said disappointment almost filling my voice but I covered it with a forced smile.

_I was trying to forget that._ I guess I'd have to finish him off. She doesn't love him she loves me killing him will do her a favour.

She was forced by that wench to confess, she must have threatened her to do so.

Yeah, that's the explanation why. She can never love anyone else but me.

_She said she'd be mine and I'll be hers. And I'm keeping it that way._

* * *

I was in my room. Sitting on my bed. Looking at the side of my room a large white wall filled with pictures of my Rin.

Standing up from my bed. I drew close to the wall examining the pictures.

_Rin's so pretty. I love her. She doesn't love anyone else but me. That fucker is not worth loving her._

Snatching my phone from my pocket. I opened it to make a message. I will have to dispose of that bastard.

I started typing, then I sent it:

《Kaito, your the captain of the basketball team right?》

After a while he messaged back:

《Ye, Y bro?》

He can't even send texts politely:

《I wanted to try out for the team this year, that's why.》

He didn't reply until minutes later:

《K, Ill tell team tom.》

Argh, this guy:

《Can you teach me some tricks?》

《Sure, tom.》

《Why tomorrow?》

《Nyt coming soon 》

《Are you scared of the dark?》

《Nah.》

《Then let's practice.》

《K, k, k, latr 7》

《It's already 7:00 p.m.》

《K im headn out alrdy》

_He really is an idiotic bastard._

* * *

"...W-what did I do?..." I pressed the knife further unto his stomach. The metallic scent wafting to the air, giving it a tangy gloomy air.

I laughed at his question.

"What _you_ did?" I asked. He grunted in reply.

"_You_ tried influencing her," I said digging the knife deeper into his stomach. His stomach acid started to spill out from the open wound.

_Absolutely revolting._

I laughed again. My mistake, I dug it too deeply. Well, he was going to die anyway so that didn't really matter.

He screamed and struggled. I stepped unto his limp body.

"...W-....what...?!" He choked out. Pulling out the knife I aligned it on his chest.

"_You_ tried fooling her." I pressed it. He screamed again as I let the knife push deeper. Pulling it out abruptly I pushed it back with much haste and force.

Laughing again. _This is quite enjoyable. Why didn't I do this sooner? This is way more fun than making dumb threats on my head._

Seriously talking to a wall and throwing a knife at pictures were quite tiring, I'll just have to make sure that all four of them dead before they corrupt more of my sweet, sweet angel.

He screamed again. Idiot, he should have known when to back off. His blood was scattered everywhere and he was screaming in pain relentlessly.

Surprisingly the lovely crimsoj colour actually made him look a little more decent in my eyes. I can't help but laugh. _He's a retard. He definitely deserves to die._

"...W-w...who?!..." He shouted out. Even now he acts like he doesn't know a thing.

"_You_ tried taking what's mine." I pulled out the knife. Positioning it on his head. I pressed it slowly.

He screamed again.

I couldn't help but laugh again. I should do this more often. People like him are foolish and stupid creatures.

Tracing from his head to his cheek. I dug it deeper. Laughing as he scowled at me.

_What does he have against me? I'm just doing him a favour, wouldn't killing him myself be good enough?_

_"You_ touched her lips, they were not _yours._ _You_ knew that yet, _you_ still touched them." Holding up his face to the side. I slowly started to tear it off his face.

My hands were soaked in blood and so were my clothes. I successfully took his lips standing up, I looked at my prize.

Smiling to myself I threw it to the ground and I stepped on it laughing. Seeing it being squished flat was so amusing.

Looking back at my victim he stared wide eyes still screaming in pain.

Hmm, not just his mouth is sinful his tongue too.

"Now I'll take that tongue for talking to my Rin."

Walking up to him, I crouched down pulling his tongue out, I soon cut it off.

"Now you can never speak to my Rin." He looked so pitiful. He used to act so toughly because he was the basketball team's captain. But that doesn't mean this guy was actually stronger.

".. Now...For your next punishment.." His eyes were filled with fear, he couldn't even scream anymore.

He let out guttural noises in an attempt to maybe save himself, again he was being foolish. Though his eyes burned of hatred, I know my next winning.

"Oh, those too..I'll take them.." I said and soon enough he was blinded as I dug the blade of my knife in his sights.

I cleaned myself up making sure no drops of blood followed.

* * *

I was walking back home it was around eleven near midnight. I brought some of that bastard's parts for fun.

It was his head without eyeballs, mouth, and tongue. I think he should have a head not to go out at a late hour. Ha, He didn't even inform anyone about going out.

I checked his phone he didn't send any messages, I deleted our conversation though. It might be used against me. And erased everything that could have caused me to be the suspect of killing.

When I tried to open the door it was locked. Oh yes, I left the key on my desk in my room. I knocked.

Mom and Dad still didn't open the door. I knocked again. Hurried unsteady footsteps made its way to the front door as another pair followed hastily behind.

Opening the door slightly my mother's face could be seen in the dark room. She looked at me skeptically as if I wasn't real or she was hallucinating.

She opened the door fully examining me from head to toe as though I was not human.

Well, I was dripping wet with that man's blood. I'm holding his head on my left and a knife on my right.

Though the blood on my feet has dried off before I left the park. It would be bad if some of his blood forms a trail to my house.

"...Mother...let me in..." She gasped in horror. My father looked at me as though I came back from the dead.

My mother turned to my father sobbing. My father tried to calm her down.

She whispered over and over, "..T-they we're right...It...He...N-no my son...No....He's innocent...He didn't do a thing..."

She spoke gibberish as she cried. I stood there for more than 20 minutes before she eventually calmed down.

She looked at me again still sobbing. Slowly walking up to me she embraced me.

"...Y-you...you didn't do it...My son would..n-never.." She cried patting my head. I didn't move from my spot. Should I kill her too?

I looked at my father's horrified and cowing figure. As if I was going to cut my mother's head off without reason. If she disapproves of me and Rin then maybe I will cut her head off too.

"..Mother...I want to...Head to my..Room.." She nodded still sobbing. I tore her away from me pushing her to my father as I walked upstairs with the items in my hand.

They should have opened the door sooner. _Stupid parents. Only Rin really is the best._

Opening my door I closed it shut as I entered. Opening my right closet at the left upper corner was a metal box. Setting aside my knife I pulled the metal box out.

Putting down that bastard's head I walked up to my desk. Opening the bottom drawer I took out a small key. Closing the drawer I went back to my closet.

I opened the metal box and placed his head inside.

_I wonder how everyone will react when they find out he's dead?_

\------------------------------

"..I...I can't believe it...He was...He was..." Rin sobbed again.

That guy doesn't deserve your tears. He's not worthy. He was better off dead from the start.

"It's okay Rin..Y-your going to be fine..I'm sure...Don't worry..I-I'm here for you.." The b1tch said with her same high-pitched voice cracking as she sobbed.

Oh, you're here for her? Let's see if you'll still be around after a few more days. She rubbed my Rin's back soothingly.

I still really hate her voice. This girl honestly is annoying. I'm the one who's supposed to comfort her but you're in the way. I hate her.

_She also deserves to die._

* * *

It was dusk by now nearing night time. Miku has club activities so she goes home late.

Of course, her other club members go home quite earlier than her while she closes up because she's the club president.

"Miku..." I called her out after she exited school. She blushed at me batting her eyelashes.

_Ugh, don't do that I might puke. I don't want to ruin anything._

"Yeah...Len..Lenny." She said in a sweet voice to allure me.

Is she kidding me? You should not have the heart to even do that after your bastard friends death. Such a fake bitch. I mentally rolled my eyes at her.

"Can we talk..at the library?" Her blush darkened. The library after school is usually isolated it's a perfect place to confess and dispose of someone.

"Only the two of us?" She asked.

Giving off a charming smile I winked at her. This makes me sick. I didn't think she actually really liked me.

She nodded her head excitedly. Walking up to me she held my hand leaning on my shoulder as we walked back in school.

This fake, wasn't she just sad that her friend that bastard was dead? She nuzzled her head unto my arm. This bitch is a flirt.

"What are we going to do in the library?" She purred. What a sweet tounge. Your better off without it.

"Hmm, wouldn't you like a surprise much better?" I tell her with a fake smile.

She giggles at me. Annoying.

When we were both there I told her to sit down and close her eyes, stupid bitch actually did what I told her to do.

I slid out a chair for her to sit then I slid out another one I take off my bag. I opened it and took out the same knife I used to kill that jerk. I polished it last night and sharpened it just for this occasion.

I hate her. She's going to stain Rin with this fake personality of hers. People like her should absolutely die.

"Miku..." I call her feigning sweetness like venom dripping down smoothly, quite intoxicating actually.

Still with her eyes closed she answered with her blush shades darker than before.

"Yes?" I walked up to her. Placing my hand on her shoulder pushing the chair back a little making it tilt backwards but I held it steady.

"..I've wanted to tell you something.." I pushed it back a little more, if let go of her she'll fall down so I kept a strong grip on her shoulder and chair.

"Really?"

Leaning my body on her I whisper seductively to her ear, "..Yes...For A long time now..."

How foolish can she be? She's litteraly falling for this shit? As if I'd actually like her.

Rin's my one and only. What the hell could she be to me? This bitch is a retard like that fucker.

"And that is?"

"Well isn't it better if I showed you?" Her blush deepened reaching to her ears the shades of red on her face made her look like a tomato.

_How foolish, She actual played into my trap._

Putting my hand on her mouth I dug my blade on her shoulder then I pull I out. She let out a muffled scream eyes opening in terror.

I pushed her down. I smiled at her. She looked at me as though I was the scariest thing she saw.

She fell off the chair she sat on, scrambling backwards in her position she hit bookshelf behind letting a couple of books fall.

"..W-hhat did I?..." She asked shivering in fear. Kicking the chair she sat on I moved towards her.

"Why do _they_ always ask that?" I crouched down beside her. She was trembling and frowning at me. Tears escaped her eyes, _she was horrified._

"_You_ took her from me," Moving up my blade hit the side of her stomach. I of course covered her mouth then straddling her underneath. Pulling out the knife again I dug the side of her neck.

She let out muffled screams as I continues to stab her again and again. Blood was spreading around the floor. Should I let her bleed to death?

Her saliva from screaming is disgusting to hold. I moved my hand away.

"..W-...what do you-Argh!" I stabbed her left wrist trailing up to her unwounded shoulder.

"Why do _you_ people have to try and take her from me? _She's mine."_ Moving my blade again pressed it on her right thigh.

"..I...I-....Didn't Take...-" She screamed. I pressed it deeper. Her blood oozed out diffrent stab marks that I made.

"So you fucking didn't do anything?" I asked.

She made a feeble nod. Pulling out the knife from her thigh I let it land on her cheek.

She screamed again tears falling from her eyes. I hate her eyes. Moving my blade I pressed it on her right eye. Plunging it deeper I soon pulled my blade out and with my hand I gouged it out.

She screamed, wailing, tears escaped to her unheart eye. Standing up I stepped on her stomach.

She sreamed as I continued to step on her. I laughed, this girl is so pitiful. Looking at my hand with her eye I sat down.

Looking at her I smiled. Her one eye showed fear as her body trembled.

"Swallow this and I'll stop." Forcing her mouth open I let her chew her own eye.

"Now swallow it." I ordered. She shook her head almost pleadingly. I laughed, I'd have to force it down her throat.

Opening her mouth forcefully I shoved her chewed out eye inside her throat.

She cried. I took her left hand.

"Now that was really nice, want me to give _you_ more?" She shook her head. More tears escaped her eye.

I cut of a finger on her hand. She screamed yet again.

"Eat this one next." I said cheerfully. Laughing a bit at her reaction. I also shoved it down. She actually choked on it and it made me laugh more.

_I don't want this to stop but I have to have her dead before someone finds out._

Aligning my blade I slit her throat. Soon enough the only thing left on the floor was a bloody lifeless body missing an eye and a finger.

Taking my knife I plunge it unto her chest tearing the flesh open, I took her heart and I crushed it.

_This is what you get for touching things that are not yours._

_She deserves it. Now I better wash off or the trails of blood will follow me home._

\----------------------------

Knocking on the front door again. It was nearly 10:00 p.m. I didn't think I'd be there that long to wash off the blood.

But even with my efforts it still stained my uniform. I brought her head along with me as a souvenir. Even my bag has a few blood stains.

Mom opened the door again with Dad following. Seeing me she sobbed turning to my Dad.

"..J-just enter...And...G-go to your room..." Dad ordered but his voice cracked, like if he ordered me around I'd kill him and mom too. I could but I have school tomorrow and my Rin might be crying so I have to comfort her.

I nodded my head directly heading upstairs hearing my mother cry exaggeratedly. She's being too dramatic.

I opened my room doing the same routine with the bastard's head too. I walked to my bed I layed my bag on the floor then I walked to my own bathroom and I took off my soiled uniform.

I took a quick shower. Then changed into my pyjama's. I still have homework what a bummer.

I walked to my desk opening the first drawer I take out the blue box.

Taking the key I wear on my neck I opened it. I took out my handkerchief that Rin used. Sniffing it a bit I put it back.

Even her scent is intoxicating. I also took out the pen Rin really loved, she lost it but it was actually me who took it back in Middle School. I bought her a new one though to make her stop crying.

Placing it on my desk I stood up and walked back to my bed taking out all the things in my bag I tossed it in the trash can.

I need a new bag. Heading to my other closet I took out a duplicate bag and hauled it on the bed. I now only have to finish my homework.

_I took them out and placed them on my desk. I have to hurry so I can wake up in time without looking sleep deprived._

\------------------------------

"..N-no...Why?...Why Miku too?..." Rin was crying again and it was finally me to comfort her.

I patted her soft silky hair once in a while running my hand down on it. _Man I love being this close to her._

Why does she have to cry for that little fake bitch? She's not even worth it.

"Rin..Calm down it's going to be fine." This slut can't she see I'm already comforting her?

Rin looks at their direction ignoring me.

"I'm sure the police will catch who ever killed Miku and Kaito." The shuthead joined in.

She also looked at him when he spoke.

Rin..._**How about I gouge thise two eye of yours? Isn't seeing only me in your heart nice?**_

_I'll rip them part if they dare say another word._

"Shh. It's okay Rin, you'll be fine I'm here." I told Rin.

"Yeah, us too."

"Luka's right we'll be here for you."

_Hahaha, not really._

* * *

"Has someone ever told you your such a slut?!" I called out loudly.

How fucking dumb can those two be? I told them to meet me in the abandoned building for a meeting about Rin, since she hasn't been feeling well about the so called "_death's_".

I even told them not to tell anyone about the meeting.

"...shit...don't come near me...!" The slut screamed.

_Who told you I follow orders?_

I was holding a blooded large steel pipe as I walked to her.

"S-stop!"

Now near her I hit her stomach multiple times until she spat blood out everywhere.

I hear footsteps racing to my position. Oh, the shithead.

Dodging his swing I hit him on the back of his head. Stepping on his figure I smashed his head.

Maybe I shouldn't have, now how am I to bring it home like that?

The slut screamed when I did so. Well she's a fool. I continued to pummel this shithead's body until the only thing that can be seen was a bloody pool of red. And a semi-squished flat head.

Dropping the pipe to the side I took out a gun facing the slut.

Shooting her leg first, she howled in pain. Scooping a bit of this sh*thead's body left. I walked towards the slut.

"Hey since your a slut why don't you eat him all up?" I said laughing. I threw it all over her.

She looked at me in horror. I pointed my gun.

"I'll let you live if you eat him." I pointed. She crawled her way there and started to sip up his blood. How pathetic being reduced to that, she should have never let her guard down but she's clearly a retard.

Pulling the trigger I shoot her head twice. She then dropped dead. I walked towards them laughing as I stepped on their bodies again and again.

_Where was my knife I'm going to cut the heads off as a prize._

I saw it on the side and not waiting another second I took it then proceeded to cut their heads off.

Taking the ice box with me I carefully placed the heads.

_Ugh, I have to clean myself up again._ Good thing I brought a change of clothes.

Swiftly changing I looked like I was doing an errand of bring an ice box. Cleaning up their phones and wiping off my fingerprints I was ready to get out.

_Then soon enough by noon I headed out and walked home._

* * *

I have always been a cheerful person. My parents stated that.

Though they were never always around to take care of me they loved me dearly either way.

I met a boy when I was younger and you might've guessed who. It was Len.

He was nice boy couldn't even hurt a fly. Nah, that's a _lie_ Len killed a couple of flies for flying around is banana cake.

It was funny seeing him run around his kitchen chasing flies with a fork.

And to be honest I was shocked he got to kill a few with a fork. _I guess he's skilled._

When Len changed school's I was pretty lonely, so I called my mom if I could move to where Len was staying. Thankfully she agreed so I called him saying I was going their too.

I know I'm clingy but I just felt so lonely all by myself that I looked like an emo on the second day.

It was hard looking for a place to stay but I had to endure it, Len was so happy when I said I'd go to where he was he even offered to pick me up.

I'm happy he's my bestEST friend.

I don't care even if he tells me there's no such word as "_bestEST_".

When school started me and Len were inseparable. We were both always together. For some reason Len didn't mind, I mean sometimes when your with someone always you get tired of seeing him or her. But Len he looked delighted with me always being here.

Soon enough we were now high schoolers we both have new friends.

Miku, Kaito, Luka, and Gakupo. I'm happy that we have new friends. They're all so kind and Len doesn't have that scary aura when we were in Elementary when he talks to people.

In fact he's very popular. Almost all the girl's population in school has a crush on him.

Even Miku my girl bestfriend, Len's my boy bestfriend but he's still also my _bestEST_ friend.

I'm rooting for her! Miku's actual older than me so technically I'm a Freshman so is Len, Miku's a Sophomore.

Kaito my crush is a Junior with Luka and Gakupo as a Senior.

At first I thought Len wouldn't talk to them at all but it was a surprise he actually did, I'm I'm happy for him he has friends other than me.

_I'm happy were all happy with our lives_

* * *

Can I be considered a bad friend?

I kept a secret from Len, we promised to always tell each other our secrets since we were children but I just can't seem to have the courage to tell him I've had a crush on Kaito-Kun.

Ugh, he'll hate me if he finds out by himself. Gosh this is hard.

He was at the park today so I should tell him.

I hurriedl got dressed and headed out running to the park.

When I arrived I saw him sitting on a bench a alone. Man, he can be a loner at times.

"Len!" I called out running to hus direction.

"What is it Rin?" He asked with a smile.

Okay I have to tell him. I have to tell him everything.

You can do it Rin you can do it!

1, 2, 3, I spoke as fast as I can trying to convey everything in one go, "**OHMYGODIKNOWYOU'LLBEMADBUT**!"

He laughed. Holding both my hands he let me sit down beside him.

"Speak slowly Rin I didn't get a thing you just said." He told me as he chuckled.

Oh dammit, he's teasing me.

"I know we have a pact about telling each other absolutely every secret and I told you all of mine and so did you but I kept...I kept..." I said to him a fast but slow pace. I don't know if I'm excited or nervous or at the same time fraustrated.

"You kept?" He asked with a brow raised.

"I kept one from you it's been 8 months since I realized it but I was kinda shy to tell you." I confessed.

His brows furrowed. Is he mad? Does he think I don't trust him anymore? Oh, I hope I didn't offend him.

"You kept a secret from me? I thought you'd tell me everything Rin?" Oh no! The disappointment that laced his voice.

I got teary eyed. _Damn, I think I'm going to cry. The guilt is so strong._

Soon enough he runs hand on my hair as he embraces me.

"Don't cry I'm not that mad." He released me from the embrace with a sweet smile on his lips. I looked up at him still teary eyed.

"B-but I kept a secret from my bestEST friend." I protested.

"Rin, the word 'bestEST' doesn't exist" He joked.

I pouted. He handed me his handkerchief and I gladly took it.

I wiped my tears with it and sniffled a bit.

"Len I like someone and I wasn't sure about my feelings, but I'm sure they're real." I started.

"I really didn't get it at first to be honest. I mean it was confusing." I actually did hand gestures so he would understand my story better.

"Why I couldn't stop looking at him. Why my heart beated faster than normal when he was around. Why my voice sometimes didn't come out right when I talk to him." Looking at him he just stayed back._ Is he listening?_

"Then I talked to Miku she diagnosed it as a crush. Can you believe that, I guess it was true. I didn't even think I'd ever have a crush. Actually if I did I thought it would be you but I guess I see you as a big brother figure or something." He looked like he was staring into space.

_Was even listening to me? Or was he in deep thought?_

_He's not listening now is he?_

"Hey! Len are you listening?" He looked at me with a smile and nodded. I guess he was in deep thought.

I'm happy I got to tell him.

"Okay that's it. Thanks for listening. I think I'll confess to him soon." I said with smile.

He nodded in delight showing off a dazzling smile.

"Okay then. I'll report to you when I tell him." I said with determination. I will confess! And I will make Len proud.

He nodded his head and laughed.

* * *

"I've always loved you Kaito!" I confessed.

Kaito was shocked and soon enough he smiled at me lovingly.

And in that quick moment we both shared a quick passionate kiss.

Though I can't shake off the feeling of being watched.

"I love you too." He told me. I smiled.

* * *

Why are they all dying? What did they do?

Kaito was charming, generous young man. Miku was a beautiful, caring young woman.

What did they do to deserve to be killed? _Everything._

I'm happy Len, Luka, and Gakupo are still alive.

But if they die too.... No my friends could never be the target. That's impossible.

I walked to Len's house. I really need someone to talk to. Well I know it's a Saturday and it's still early in the morning but I really want to check on him maybe something bad might happen.

What if the killer targets him next? Please don't let him be the next target.

Gosh! I'm already shaking with that thought. Len is a good person that would never hold grudges on someone he'd never hurt anyone he was really kind.

_If he was gone I'll be very sad. He's one of the closest people in my life._

When I arrived I knocked, the door opened and I saw it was Len's mom.

"Hi Mrs. Kagamine." I greeted.

"..Oh, Otosaka..Your here...Did you want something?.." Len's mother, Lenka Kagamine, asked quietly.

She looked like she was sleep deprived. The same look when Len and I first became friends.

She looked at me _like I was crazy to even be friends with Len. I_ thought she was a horrible mother to have an impression of that but she was extremely protective of Len, she wouldn't wouldn't let him near sharp objects, even safety scissors.

Maybe his mother went through a traumatic experience before Len was born. I mean honestly, they were just safety scissors but I shouldn't really judge.

Even though she had this look before I made sure I was extremely polite maybe she'll just decide out of the blue that she doesn't want me to be friends with Len.

I smiled up at her.

"Is Len home" I asked. Horror struck her face.

"He didn't do it! No my son would never! He-" Len's father, Rinto Kagamine, suddenly clamped his wife's mouth whispering something into her ear.

Soon enough nodded meekly, flashing a terrified forced smile at me then walking away in haste.

"Rin, what is it that you need with our Len?"

"I wanted to hang out. Is it a bad time right now?" He nervously shook his head.

"He's not here right now."

"Then I'll stay in his room like always." I told him happily.

He shook his head again.

"His room is messy.." Len's dad excused sloppily.

I furrowed my brows. Len never has a messy room. _He's way to organized. He keeps everything in order. He hates unnecessary things that can't be kept. He's well and neat that way._

"But Len is a neat-freak, he can never ever have a messy room unless someone messes it up."

Len's father looked away nervously. It has been a long time since I came here and it has changed drastically.

Like I went back in time when Len and I just met.

"Don't worry Len will never get mad at me for entering his room, even messing it up." I informed happily entering the house directly heading upstairs.

"W-wait!..B-be careful..." he said and closed the front door then hurriedly rushing elsewhere.

I shrugged my shoulders and continued to trudge upstairs. _What was he so afraid of?_

I opened his room. It was clean like always but didn't Mr. Kagamine say it was messy. I entered then closed it again.

_Hmm, why would he say that when it's practically so clean?_

I looked around his room. _Hmmm, imma search for his porn stash._

**Searching around under his bed. Nothing.**

**Opening his closet on the right. Nothing.**

**Opening his closet on the left. Nothing.**

**Checking his desk and drawers. Nothing.**

**Looking at what's under his pillow. Nothing.**

**Going through his bedside tables. Nothing.**

_Man, he's good at hiding them. Maybe he doesn't have any? Maybe he's a goodie goodie?_

_Yeah, Perfect grades. Perfect status. Perfect attitude. Perfect style._

I sighed as I gave up looking for his stash. Walking to his extremely fluffy bed I laid down. Maybe I'll take a short nap?

* * *

I woke up it was already noon. _Man, Len's bed is to die for. The pillows are incredible._

I stood up and fixed the bed. Looking out the window I saw a figure of a boy entering the house.

_Oh, he's finally back. I'm going to suprise him._

Running to the closet on the right I head inside in a hurry closing the closet door securely. At first I went to the left side but I bumped into something hard.

"..! Sh-shizzz!..Ouch!"

I moved to the right side instead hiding behind the row of hanged clothes.

I heard the door of his room opening. He's here!

Soon enough he opened the closet putting down an ice box then pulling out the metal box on the left.

_Should I jump now? Wait what's inside of that metal box?_

_Hmm, maybe it's his stash?_ I'll have to wait and see.

He opened the metal box and cooler but I couldn't see what was inside. Maybe it was the stash?

I went out suprising him when I yelled accidentally pushing over the metal box and cooler, "GOT YOU! YOUR HIDING A-!"

My eyes widened at the wafting smell that surrounded. The things inside the box and cooler scattered all over the floor. Rolling and spreading through different directions.

I looked at Len, his eyes were wide in suprise too but he wore an unemotional face.

"...L-Len..?" My lips were dry and chapped.

Len..He ....But I thought...

_My body trembled, I looked at him with fear._

He smiled. He looked at me walk in near me he pulled both my hands pulling me to his desk. He had an electronic music box.

Letting one of his hands press play. It sounded a creepy waltz.

He pulled me around his wide room. Making both of us dance. I couldn't move at all my legs feel wobbly like it suddenly turned to jelly.

He smiled at me almost lovingly if he didn't look like a total psycho right now.

He made me spin around enjoying the sight of me in front of him.

"You look pretty in that dress." He complimented. Spinning me around.

What is he trying to do?

"Say Rin, I wanted to ask this for a long time..Seeing that I've taken care of the unesseasry people surrounding us.." _Unesseasry?_ Is he talking about our friends?

W-what the hell is wrong with him? This isn't the Len I know. What happened?

"Haha, your speechless...makes sense, are you afraid of me?" He asked as his eyes darkened.

If I say _'yes'_ will he kill me and regardless I'd I say _'no'_ will he still kill me?

He frowned gripping unto my hand tighter.

"Answer."

"..N-no!.." I quickly exclaimed as his nails dug on my skin, tears pricking the sides of my eyes.

"I'm happy my Rin isn't scared of me, I thought I would have had to force you to like me." He laughed. I would have laughed along if I was crazy.

The creepy waltz seemed to never end. It echoed around his room mocking me for some reason.

"Can you tell me who you love?" This isn't Len. Impossible, Len could never kill someone. Len actually enjoyed being with his friends he would never kill them.

"....."

He laughed when I said nothing. His eyes bright and cheerful with a smile so dazzling and pure I would make you think I wasn't dancing on the blood of my friends, occasionally accidently kicking their decapitated heads.

"_Why am I even asking that? It's so obvious you only love me."_

What is he talking about? I...I've never seen him act this way.

"Hahaha..._You only love me right?_" His eyes darkened as he questioned me looking at me straight in the eyes.

As his eyes lightened up again he laughed pulling me to the direction of the electronic music box, he played a creepy upbeat song.

Moving me around faster.

"You love me, right? I don't want anyone else for you." He said that with a smile but it left the message that he was serious.

He spun me around again. What the hell happened? How did he become like this? He didn't seem to give off this aura.

...if I didn't find out about-...wouldn't I have been fooled into think...about how impossible it was for him to...to actually..kill someone...

I looked down at the floor looking to the side I saw Kaito-Ku's decapitated head with empty eye sockets with his flesh now decaying giving the room a rotten and horrible smell.

"Keep your eyes on me or I'll gouge them both out." Len order angrily. I looked back up at him in fear.

"Very good. This is why I love my Rin so much."

He loves me? What the hell! Letting me to dance on blood with decaying decapitated heads is what he calls affection to say that he loves me?

_He pulls me around to his desk switching the song again. This time he sang along. It was creepy nonetheless._

"_An uncontrollable impulse, I want you all to myself."_

If he didn't have great voice I would have told him to shut up.

[A/n: Lol. XD]

"You, My beloved, Belong to only me."

But the way he sang it made me shiver in fear. My body trembled as he moved me around his room to continue dancing.

"What do you want? To be loved, right?" He spun me around the room again with that psychotic smile on his face still singing.

"You'll be happy to be loved by me, isn't that right?"

No. I don't want any of it. If I didn't meet you then maybe they wouldn't have died.

"How about I steal those lips of yours right now, so you can't kiss anyone else."

It feels like he isn't only singing that line but he's actually warning me.

"Alright, Hurry up and tell me your answer. Who the hell is it that you love?"

If my feet feel wobbly like jelly minutes ago then now my hands were glued tight to his.

"Me, right? It's me, right? There can't possibly be anyone else."

He finally to put my other arm on his shoulder as he held my waist on the side. Making it feel link put glue on them to keep the there.

"Is there a reason you can't tell me? Are you thinking about other men? Or..."

A smile still played on his lips as he spun me around again.

"Yeah right. _There aren't any, right?_"

He didn't stop singing. It was unnerving doing this and it felt link my body was about to give up on me.

_ **"Tell me that you love me."** _

The song he's singing. It's lyrics have deeper meaning. I haven't heard this song before. Did he make it?

_ **"Now who are you looking at? Don't look at anyone but me."** _

I looked at the ground. This is scary, dancing with a psychopath that claims he loves you.

_ **"Your my one and only, That's why."** _

_Why me? Couldn't he love someone else? Let someone else suffer._

** _"Hey how about I gouge out those two eyes of yours? Just me being reflected in your heart would be nice."_ **

** _"Hey, could you answer me? Whom is it you love?"_ **

** _"Me, right? It's me, right? I don't approve anyone else."_ **

** _"What's keeping you from saying it? Those you guys that interfere with you and I- All of them, All of them- I'll get rid of them all."_ **

** _"Look, it's fine now, So say how you really feel."_ **

_Tell you how I really feel?_

"I _hate_ you." Blurted out.

For the first time since I saw what was what scattered on the floor, I got the strength to fight back.

Moving away from him a hurry I stumbled unto his clear white wall. Moving back until my back was already pressed and to my luck the wall actually had a large white cloth draping over it.

When it fell down I looked back and my mouth hang open. What the? He even stalks me?

A whole white wall littered with pictures of me with a different poses.

I looked back at him walked closer with a smile, still psychotic one though.

He reached out his hand to touch my finger. The music of the electronic music box seem to play the mood for a reason.

When he reached out to touch me I slapped his hand away in panic. Tears welling up in my eyes.

"D-don't touch me!" I screamed when I slapped his hand away.

"H-how could you!...Y-you...You killed them!"

He first wore an unreadable nonchalant expression, looking down at his inner hand. I Might've hit him too hard. And then soon enoug he looked at me as if I did the most horrible thing known.

Len's eyes darkened, he looked back at his hand on his. He frowned at me at me with a terrifying expression he looked back at me.

"I won't hand you over to anyone ever again. Let's always be together like this." Soon enough he's hands reach out automatically for my throat.

** _"Hey, hey, hey, Where are you going? You won't ever run away from me again, Okay."_ **

His hands gripped my throat it was getting harder for me to try and inhale air in let alone exhale it.

** _"Now if I kill you here right now. I wonder if I could make you mine alone."_ **

I tried prying I hands off. Trying to push his hands away from my neck. His unemotional face scared the hell out of me.

_ **"Wouldn't that be my greatest happiness."** _

He already had me pushed to the ground. His hands tightening on my neck. My chest squeezed in pain because of the lack of air entering my lungs.

_And he claims to love? By killing me? What the he'll is wrong with him._

My vision started to blur he still had that scary smile on his face and he was still singing to that stupid creepy song.

** _"Because I love you more than-"_ **

I didn't hear the next word after that. Well, evrything seemed to mix around and I couldn't seem to see properly.

Everything went into a blurry landscape. Am I finally gone from him?

Is this the end for me? I didn't think it would be this quick.

But the song that psychotic song Len sang a while ago seemed to play on the background of wherever wherever hell I was.

And I think I know what was the last word of the song.

** _"Anyone."_ **

He killed me. Len killed me, I didn't think he'd even kill someone. I never thought he faked everything.

Maybe he hated me from the start and he also pretended to like me, I mean no one can ever love someone to the extent of actually killing the one you love to make sure no ever will try to take that loved one.

_That can't be love. This is not love._

_How could this be even love?_

* * *

_I killed her. My sunshine, I finally took her for myself._

The song playing ended already. How about a replay?

Picking up her fragile lifeless body. I couldn't help but smile. Pressing my electronic music box the music started to play again.

I put her one hand on my shoulder and I held her other on my other hand as I held her waist twirling us around.

This song had to be my favourite. I moved her around my room like when she was alive moments ago.

Wow, there was not much of a difference. Except this time she had a peaceful expression on not a horrified one.

**"I love you."** I say to her quietly with a smile and I laughed. I can say that aloud without getting caught. I knew it was a good option to kill her.

Someone knocked on my door. I checked the window out. I didn't know it was dusk already, mom must be calling me down for dinner.

"Rin would you like to join me for dinner?" I laughed.

"Of course. Why wouldn't you want to eat with me?"

I opened the door mother gasped as she saw the decapitated heads and the dead girl in my arms.

I smiled at her she backed a bit. Scared of what I might do.

I laughed and told her with a smile, "Mom look, Rin wants to eat dinner with us."

She looked at my Rin horrified and soon enough she nodded her head vigorously. She forced up a smile as her body trembled.

My smile widened. She likes her too, good I thought she would tell me to dispose of my Rin.

I walked Rin's body down to the dinner table.

I let her seat beside me. And she sat there not moving, not disobeying my orders. I love Rin this way better.

My father choked when he saw Rin noticing she's not moving or breathing at all.

"Isn't she a pretty girl, I love Rin very much and I get to have her all to myself." I told him with a smile. He also nodded his head fear clearly prominent on his features.

"Y-yes, she's lovely.."

"I'm happy you agree." I answered back with a smile.

I ran a hand on her hair, kissing the side of her face and taking in her sweeet scent.

When I arrived earlier this noon I was wondering why my room smelled like her so much.

_I love her so much._

* * *

Her body has slowly start to decay. What should I doing now?

I was in my room lying on my bed with Rin. It has been three days since I killed her. I should kill myself too so I get to go with her to wherever she is.

Taking a few pills and poison from my bedside drawer. Anyone would have thought this was normal medicine for a cough and cold.

Taking in some of that everything blurred and zipped back and forth.

With the consciousness I had left I held her hand.

_I'll see you soon Rin._

\-----------------------------

"Your son committed suicide after killing all of his friends ..._err...pretending_ to consider as friend's for this girl he liked and in the end she also was killed by him."

Lenka nodded her head sadly. Her son was dead, everyone badmouthed him for killing.

She thought he didn't deserve this kind of treatment. Len was a good boy she tried to persuade herself.

The police were inside her house investigating.

"I see, when did _this_ illness go through your son?" The police officer asked again.

"Since he was six back then. He had an accident that time, the doctors said to let him have less contact with other people. B-....." Lenka stopped herself from continuing

But he doesn't deserve to be alone. She had wanted to add but she stopped.

She loved her son and she was afraid that they will think badly of her son.

_He only killed her because he loved her. If you killed her because you love her why didn't he kill me too?_

_Wait, others tried to take her that's why he liked it better only having her to himself to the extent of killing her._

_That must be it. It must be it._

She couldn't keep it to herself anymore, she started to cry again. She loved her son dearly, he was her most treasure in the world.

"I see, that bastard is sick." She wanted to slap this man for saying thay about his son.

"It's okay now, we'll bring him to justice." He informed turning away signaling the other he was leaving.

Rinto walked to Lenka rubbing her back as she cried, he couldn't stand her crying.

"Shh, it's alright. It's alright. I'm sure he's happy with her. You know our Len would've followed after eventually when the body started to decay."

Lenka nodded. And smile sadly at her husband.

Even if he was messed up she loved her son dearly. And so did her husband.

That day reminded everyone of a psycho but to the wife and husband it showed them a person that would go as far as to kill to be with someone they really love.

* * *

"And that is the end of the story." I said to Rin. My girlfriend.

She wore a frown. I laughed at her reaction.

"I thought the guy in the there _loved_ the girl in the story? So why the hell did the guy kill the girl he liked?" She pouted.

I laughed again. She was begging me to tell her a story and now she's complaining.

"That's because _he_ didn't want anyone else to love her but him." I stated.

"But that would only mean he's selfish."

"Hahaha, so that's how you portray him?" I asked with a light smile.

She nodded again. She's so cute. If she didn't know I would have done the same thing in my story.

But _she_ loved me back no need killing. I run my hands on her silky blonde hair.

She was ranting and complaining about the ending.

I laughed and leaned in to kiss her soft lips. She blushed when I pulled away.

"Okay now shut your mouth before I go Yandere on you." I warned jokingly.

She pouted and said, "Fine."

Stroking her head I lean in for one more kiss before standing up from my bed.

"Wanna get some ice cream? Kaito said he was inviting everyone and it was his treat." I informed her pulling her along with me.

"Hey, Len was that story based on real life?" I shrugged. It could have been if you rejected me but you didn't so you have nothing to worry about.

"If it was real do you also think the guy was a bad person?" I knew the answer everyone said he was.

"Not really, just a bit messed up." I looked at her with my brows raised. "He just had a very twisted way of viewing, showing, and expressing, his love."

"Really now?" We exited my room and headed downstairs.

She nodded following behind me.

"I think he really just loved the girl but the girl couldn't return his love." We walked out of my house heading to the ice cream parlour. "And he was mentally ill."

"Hmm, maybe Rin's just too nice so she's say it's like that." She pouted at me again when I told her that.

When will she stop pouting? Ah, darn why is she so cute? We were finally near the ice cream parlour.

"Come on Luka and Miku have something to give you and it's mainly the reason why they let me stall you here in my room for nearly 3 hours of story telling." I informed with a laugh.

"So it was Luka and Miku's idea?" We walked inside.

I answered as I searched for the gang, "Yep."

"They're so mean. But I actually enjoyed the story."

"Glad _you_ admit it." I finally found them, holding Rin's hand we headed there.

"Where is _my_ free ice cream Kaito?!" I asked outloud startling them.

"No, _hell no,_ why'd you come? My allowance is already being swallowed by three!" Kaito pointed at Gakupo, Luka, & Miku eating bowl after bowls of ice cream and tub after tubs.

"Then let there be five." I announced also taking a bowl and tub. Rin followed suit laughing.

The others also laughed at what I said.

"Hurray we will fish out all of Kaito's money! Starting from his pocket change to credit card!" Miku cheered displaying Kaito's wallet.

"Let's go for takoyaki next!" Luka suggested.

"Then let's go for udon!" Gakupo added. While Kaito looked like he was about to cry.

Now these people have at least a bit little to live by taking a hint that I liked Rin they even urged me to confess,_ I better be at my best behaviour._

We all enjoyed ice cream that day. **It better be like this always or else the same ending will be outcome for this story of mine.**

**Author's Note:**

> Finally! I'm finally done! It took hours to finish.
> 
> Gosh this has to be the longest and lengthiest thing I've made.
> 
> I don't think this was properly edited so bare with it.
> 
> I did my best to polish it but I was a bit lazy, I'll make sure to edit it properly when I have time, so again, bare with please.
> 
> But I swear I did edit it as best as I could without changing the entire thing.
> 
> I didn't want to take away my previous writing style years ago, my past self will haunt me for changing it drastically.
> 
> But there were a lot of loopholes so I had to fill them up. I wanted to put in more context to the story.
> 
> I was also extremely displeased with my past self's lack of detailed explaination but I was surprised with my wordings, I didn't think I used those words before.
> 
> It was good refreshing for me. I can help build a better writting style with it.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
